Paving units used to pave surfaces are available in a number of shapes and sizes, and have been used to lay paving arrangements of a variety of visual appearances.
Lately, a random-type style of paving is much appreciated, wherein the resulting paving shows few continuous lines of joint. However, creating a random-type style paving using standard square or rectangular pavement units, even of different sizes, requires planning ahead the laying thereof, which results cumbersome and time wasting for the pavement workers.
A number of paving units having complex interlocking geometric shapes, such as hexagonal paving units for example, which have appeared on the market, offer means to create such random-type style. However, the resulting paving assemblies still miss the desired random looking visual impact.
There is still a need in the art for paving stone units and random looking paving assembly fabricated therewith.